(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrofocus type large aperture wide-angle photographic lens system.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
In the field of lens systems for photographic cameras, performance of retrofocus type lens systems have been remarkably improved in recent days mainly by increasing the number of lens component. However, increase in the number of lens components can not always assure enhancement in performance of lens systems but makes it impossible to design compact lens systems. Such a measure for improvement of lens systems is therefore very disadvantageous in manufacturing photographic lens systems.